Kumpulan Fanfic AkaKuro!
by LynAkmn
Summary: Berisi Kumpulan Fanfic [ Drabble, Ficlet, Oneshot, dan sejenisnya] AkaKuro dengan berbagai Rasa. Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi.
1. Please Have Mercy on Me

**Please Have Mercy on Me**

 **oo00oo**

Gumpalan awan hitam tampak mengambang diatas sana, orang-orang sibuk berlarian seolah air mata langit seperti racun yang siap menyengat tubuh.

Sedetik, dua detik, tetesan air itu kian deras. Akashi Seijuro tetap duduk termenung dikursi taman itu. Menunduk dalam, menertawakan nasibnya. Seijuro tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya, seolah ia tak punya wajah untuk ditunjukan pada dunia. Ia malu, ia kalah, ia seorang pecundang, pembohong besar...serta seorang pembunuh.

Diiringi derasnya hujan, air matanya terus mengalir, seolah tak dapat dihentikan lagi. Udara disekitarnya kian sempit, tangannya bergerak mencengkram dadanya erat. Tak tahan lagi, ia meraung dibawah derasnya hujan, memanggil nama sang terkasih yang tak dapat ia rasakan lagi keberadaanya, hilang.

"TETSUYAAA...HIKS TETSUYAAA...AMPUNI AKU...MAAFKAN AKU...TOLONG! TOLONG! KEMBALILAH SAYANG! MAAFKAN AKU...MAAFKAN AKU...AMPUNI AKU..."

 **oo00oo**

Rabu, 20 Des 20xx

Sesok mayat ditemukan dibawah jurang dengan sebuah mobil yang hangus terbakar. Setelah diotopsi, mayat tersebut merupakan penerus tunggal dari Akashi Corp. Akashi Seijuro.

 **oo00oo**

 _Dear,_

 _Tetsuya_

 _Sayang maafkan aku. Ampuni aku. Aku benar-benar bajingan. Ampuni aku..._

 _Aku menyesal. Aku buta. Maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mendengarmu, tapi aku termakan emosi. Ampuni aku..._

 _Aku tau kata maaf tak mampu untuk menebus semuanya..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 _Aku sudah putuskan ini..._

 _Aku akan menyusulmu ke alam sana..._

 _Aku akan mengikutimu, menjagamu..._

 _Maaf..._

 _Jika aku gagal menjadi lelakimu didunia ini..._

 _Maka aku akan menjadi lelakimu disurga..._

 _Itu pun kalo sosok bajingan sepertiku dapat memasuki gerbang surga..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 _Aku kira ini akan mudah bagi hatiku, tapi rasa bersalah itu kian merambat, menggerogoti setiap inci tubuhku..._

 _Maka aku akan mengikutimu..._

 _Mengikutimu sampai kau muak melihatku, sampai kau menghujamiku dengan pukulanmu, makianmu..._

 _Aku akan mengikutimu..._

 _Sekali lagi..._

 _Maafkan aku..._

 _Ampuni aku..._

 _Aku mencintaimu Kuroko Tatsuya_

 _Tertanda,_

 _Pria terbrengsek sedunia._

 _Akashi Seijuro._

Begitulah isi lembaran kertas usang diatas meja kerja seorang Akashi Seijuro tentang penyesalannya. Dosa terbesarnya.

 **END.**


	2. Flashback (Please Have Mercy on Me)

**Please Have Mercy on Me (Flashback)**

 **-xoxo-**

 **Flashback on.**

Tetsuya berjalan lemas dikoridor kampusnya. Badannya terasa pegal, suhunya badannya naik drastis dari tadi pagi, perutnya agak mual. Tetsuya menghela nafas, memijit keningnya berharap dapat meringankan pusing yang ia derita. Makin lama, pandangannya kian mengabur, ia limbung, hampir menyentuh tanah jika saja tak ada lengan kekar pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Ey?! Kuroko?! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, menatap manik si penolong.

"Aku...aku pusing sekali, Nash-kun,"

"Ah, suhu badanmu tinggi sekali, sebaiknya kita ke ruang kesehatan saja,"

Tiba-tiba, Nash menggendong Tetsuya ala bridal, Tetsuya kaget, tapi kondisinya tak memungkinkan saat ini.

 **oo00oo**

Ruang kesehatan itu terlihat sepi, tak ada dokter kampus disitu. Nash membaringkan Tetsuya diranjang paling pojok.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?! Tak ada Aida-san," ujar Nash, ia mondar-mandir cemas. "Ah...tunggu sebentar Kuroko, akan ku ambilkan obat, minyak, dan plaster penurun panas,"

Nash meranjak menuju lemari di pojok depan, mencari-cari barang yang ia butuhkan, setelah mendapatkannya, ia bergeser, mengambil segelas air dari dispenser itu. Ia langsung saja beranjak menuju Tetsuya. Membantu pemuda manis itu untuk duduk bersandar.

"Nah, kau sudah makan?"

Tetsuya menganguk lemah. Nash pun menyiapkan obat demam itu. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Tetsuya.

"Diminum dulu obatnya,"

Tetsuya menenguk obatnya bersamaan dengan air itu. Rasa pahit sedikit terasa dikerongkongannya, sampai ia bergidig. Nash kembali membantu Tetsuya merebahkan diri.

"Ah ya, mau ku bantu olesi minyak angin, tidak?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, lalu menganguk lemah. Nash lantas mengolesi minyak ke tangan Tetsuya dengan berhati-hati.

"Aa- nafas ku, sesak," celetuk Tetsuya. Nash lalu mengrenyit.

"Mau dioles dibagian dada dan leher? Untuk mengurangi sesaknya,"

"Hmm,"

Karena posisinya menyulitkan untuk Nash. Nash pun mau tak mau menaiki ranjang itu, perlahan membuka kancing kemeja atas Tetsuya, kemudian menyibaknya sedikit untuk memudahkan olesan minyaknya. Tangannya mulai menyapu kulit seputih porselen itu, perlahan-lahan.

 _Zrakkkkk..._

"Tetsuya? Kau didalam? Aku menjemputmu kemari, katanya kau di ruang kes-"

Ucapan Akashi Seijuro menggantung diudara. Matanya melebar, menatap bengis dua insan dihadapnnya. Lalu mendengus sangsi.

"Heh? Baru kutinggal beberapa jam saja sudah main-main dengan yang lain, cih. Neee...Tetsuya, kau sudah berani ya?! Kau juga tuan pirang asing, beraninya menyentuh milikku!" Akashi menatap dingin, lalu berceletuk.

"Ah, aku mengganggu ya?! Ja~ sepertinya aku harus pergi, nee Kuroko Tetsuya-kun?!"

Tetsuya gelagapan, kekasihnya salah paham, sungguh ini salah paham. Bagaimana ini?

Tetsuya menampik tangan Nash, lalu mengubah posisinya jadi duduk.

"A-Akashi-kun?! Sungguh, ini salah paham, aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Nash-kun, kau salah paham Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mendengus.

"Sudahlah Tetsuya, aku tau semuanya. Ah, aku bahkan dengar ada tuan putri yang digendong oleh pangeran blondenya ke ruang kesehatan,"

Tetsuya menggeleng, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh aku tak berbohong, Akashi-kun,"

Akashi mendengus remeh. Nash yang tak tahan mulai angkat suara.

"Benar katanya Akashi, ini salah paham. Aku hanya membantunya, lalu membantunya mengoles minyak kerena ia sesak nafas,"

"Diam kau. Aku tak mau dengar apapun!"

Akashi lantas beranjak, melangkah dengan raut wajah dingin bak seorang pembunuh bayaran.

Tetsuya menangis sejadi-jadinya. Nash hanya diam, ia bingung untuk membantu apa lagi.

 **oo00oo**

Pukul tujuh malam, mansion Akashi terlihat sepi, suram sepeti tak berpenghuni. Mansion ini hanya dihuni Akashi Seijuro dan beberapa pelayannya, karena mansion ini bukan kediaman utama keluarga Akashi.

Bel berbunyi nyaring untuk beberapa saat, sebelum pintu itu terbuka. Kuroko tersenyun ramah pada Tanaka-san, pimpinan pelayan mansion Akashi ini.

"Tanaka-san? Apa Akashi-kun ada didalam?"

"Tentu, tuan muda ada didalam. Silahkan masuk, Kuroko-san. Ah, beliau ada diruang kerjanya,"

Tetsuya menganguk, ia berjalan menuju ruang kerja kekasihnya.

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

Terdengar seruan Seijuro dari dalam. Tetsuya pun memasuki ruangan itu. Gelap, tapi tak sepenuhnya karena cahaya bulan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar itu, membuat keadaan remang-remang.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Arraaa?! Kukira Tanaka, ternyata kau, ya!" Ujarnya seraya membalikan kursi kerjanya menjadi berhadapan dengan Tetsuya.

Seijuro, pria itu memandang sinis Tetsuya.

"Akashi-kun, aku mohon, dengarkan penjelasku terlebih dahulu,"

"Heee! Penjelasan apa lagi, Tetsuya sayang?! Kau selingkuh dariku? Kau kembali lagi dengan mantanmu, si pirang asing itu? Atau kau yang berhubungan intim dengan mantan busukmu itu?! Eh?! Yang mana?!"

Tetsuya menghela nafas. Ia manatap tepat kedam manik hetero itu.

"Dengar Akashi-kun?! Aku bersumpah, aku tak melakukan apapun dengan Nash-kun?! Kau salah paham Akashi-kun!"

Tetsuya mulai tersulut emosi, susah juga punya kekasih dengan tingkat kecemburuan dan keposesifan yang berlebihan. Akashi hanya menatap datar.

"Kau yang dengar, Tetsuya! Aku tau semuanya. Aku mengetahuinya. Jangan anggap jika aku jauh darimu maka aku tak tau apa yang kau lakukan. Kau dan si Nash itu berencana untuk kembali, bukan?! Jangan mengelak, aku tau semuanya."

Tetsuya menggeleng, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sungguh, aku tak sebusuk itu Akashi-kun?! Aku berani bersumpah, aku dan Nash-kun hanya berteman. Memang benar ia mantan kekasihku, tapi sekarang hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman saja. Tadi, ia hanya menolongku karena aku sakit. Sungguh aku tak berbohong!"

"Heee?! Begitu kah?! Emmm, bagaimana saat dia akan menciummu diperpustakaan?! Apa kau akan mengelak Tetsuya?! Aku punya buktinya loh?!"

Tetsuya tampak terkejut, ia lantas menggeleng lagi.

"Aku memang tak punya bukti, tapi kejadian saat itu sungguh berbeda dari apa yang kau tau. Mataku kemasukan debu, dan Nash-kun berusaha menolongku dengan meniupnya, ia bahkan tak menyentuhku Akashi-kun! Tolong dengarkan aku?! Apa kau lebih percaya pada anak buahmu yang selalu memata-mataiku dan selalu membuat tuduhan palsu?! Kau lebih mempercayainya ketimbang aku, kekasihmu?! Sebegitu dangkalkah rasa percayamu padaku, Akashi-kun?! Aku tak menyangka kau sejahat ini!"

Seijuro bangkit dari duduknya. Ia manatap bengis Tetsuya. Tangannya terkepal menahan emosi. Berjalan, lalu bersandar tepat didepan meja kerjanya.

"Heee?! Kau berani juga Tetsuya?! Harusnya aku yang berkata sepert itu padamu! Bukankah kau pembohong yang sesungguhnya?! Dengar! Kouki mengumpulkan segala kebusukan yang kau lakukan dibelakangku dengan Nash Gold Jr, mantan kekasihmu itu. Semuanya sudah jelas, aku mempunyai bukti-buktinya! Jadi jangan salahkan Kouki, dia tak bersalah disini! Kau lah yang patut meminta ampun dariku, Tetsuya!" Ujarnya dingin.

Tetsuya menangis. Menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mencegah isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Hatinya sakit, kekasihnya lebih membela Kouki, tangan kanan Seijuro sekaligus rivalnya dulu saat merebutkan Seijuro. Tetsuya tau, Kouki selalu saja ingin membuat hubungannya dengan Seijuro kandas dengan berbagai cara. Dan ini puncaknya. Ia rasa, Kouki menang.

"Akashi-kun?! Kau jahat! Kau memfitnah diriku demi tangan kananmu yang pembual besar itu?! Kau lebih membela dirinya ketimbang aku! Kau bahkan melibatkan Nash-kun yang tidak bersalah disini! Kau jahat! Kau brengsek! Aku membencimu!"

"TETSUYA!"

"Akashi-kun monster! Tak memiliki hati, aku benci padamu! Kurasa orang kepercayaanmu menang, aku kalah! Dia menang! Sekarang dan untuk kedepan, aku bukan lagi kekasihmu, aku hanya bayang masa lalumu. Aku membencimu, Akashi-kun! Kau puas!"

Tetsuya menangis, air mata itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Memandang penuh kecewa pada sosok angkuh Seijuro, yang tampak membatu dihadapnnya. Tetsuya melepas cincin dijarinya, lalu membuang itu dihadapan Seijuro.

"Aku membencimu, Akashi-kun! Tapi aku mencintaimu! Selamat tinggal." Lirihnya.

Tetsuya berbalik, melangkah gemetar menuju pintu itu. Seijuro memandangnya, tiba-tiba tangannya bergerak meraih patung kayu yang ada disampingnya. Dengan perasaan kalut dan air mata yang terus menetes, Seijuro berjalan menuju Tetsuya.

Kejadian itu berlalu dengan cepat. Tangan Seijuro terayun begitu saja. Patung kayu itu tepat mengenai kepala belakang Tetsuya dengan kerasnya, hingga sedetik kemudian Tetsuya jatuh dengan darah yang mengucur dikepala belakangnya.

Seijuro menatap tak percaya pada tangannya. Air mata kian deras turunnya. Jatuh terduduk disamping jasad sang mantan kekasih. Dengan kaku ia meremas kepalanya. Lalu meranung sejadi-jadinya. Menyesali tindakkannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"TETSUYAAAA...HIKS TETSUYAAAA...BANGUNLAH...TETSUYAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

 **oo00oo**

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Tetsuya. Keluarganya, terutama Ibunya menangis, meraung keras memangil nama putera tercintanya. Langit tampak mendung, seperti memahami isi hati para pelayat disini. Seijuro menatap kosong gundukan tanah dihadapannya. Ia menyesal, sungguh menyesal. Ia, pengecut brengsek ini menyesal.

Harusnya ia berada dibalik jeruji besi saat ini. Tapi, keluarganya melindunginya dengan memanipulasi kematian Tetsuya, lalu mengatakan Tetsuya jatuh dari tangga mansion Akashi, dan kepalanya membentur ujung runcing tangga itu.

Seijuro menatap kosong, matanya lelah mengeluarkan air mata yang sudah ia kuras, mungkin mencapai satu liter. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan menuju mobilnya dan melaju dengan ugal-ugalan menuju taman dekat sini.

Seijuro berharap, ia dapat menemui Tetsuya secepatnya. Seijuro hanya tersenyum miring, merutuki kebodohannya, menyesal sejadinya, kerena ia tak bisa memutar waktu kembali.

 **Flashback off.**

 **oo00oo**

 **End.**

 **oo00oo**

 **[A/N : jadi, ini adalah flasback dari Please Have Mercy on Me.** **Maaf kalo jelek. Semoga suka]**


	3. In the Middle of Night

**In the Middle of Night**

 **AkaKuro with Mayuzumi Chihiro.**

.

.

 **oo00oo**

Rumah besar itu begitu suram, cahaya purnama bersinar terang menembus kaca jendela kamar besar itu. Kuroko Tetsuya bergidig ngeri, ia terjaga dari tidurnya. Matanya menatap sekeliling, lalu menepuk-nepuk sisi kanannya, ia mengrenyit tatkala tak menemukan hangatnya tubuh milik suaminya, ia hanya menemukan kedinginan dan kehampaan. Tetsuya lantas turun dari ranjangnya, melangkah perlahan dengan penuh ketakutan di malam yang temaram itu.

"Sei-kun?"

"Sei-kun?"

"Sei-kun? Kau dimana?"

Tetsuya terus bersuara, memangil nama orang tercintanya.

Lorong panjang itu ia susuri dengan hati yang berdebar kencang. Perasaanya sungguh tak enak, hatinya seperti dihujam jarum bertubi-tubi. Tapi kenapa? Tetsuya pun tak tahu menahu itu, yang terngiang dikepalanya hanya segeralah ia menemukan sang suami tercinta.

"Sei-kun? Kau di dalam?"

"Sei-kun?"

Ruangan demi ruangan telah disusuri Tetsuya. Jantungnya kian berpacu cepat. Suaminya tak dapat ia temukan dimanapun, dan juga terbesit rasa heran, pasalnya rumahnya tak sesuram ini, tapi kenapa sekarang malah menjadi seperti rumah yang terkutuk pada novel-novel horror yang ia baca.

"Sei-kun? Kau didalam?"

Tetsuya memasuki ruang kerja suaminya. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya kehampaan, ruang sepi tak berpenghuni.

Alisnya naik perlahan, ia bingung mau kemana lagi. Berpikir sejenak, ruang mana lagi yang belum ia jamah?

Lalu rautnya berubah, ia teringat. Dapur. Ruangan itu belum ia tilik sama sekali. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sei-kun?"

Sekali lagi, nama yang sama ia alunkan, berharap si empunya cepat muncul dan menemani dirinya.

"S-Sei-kun..."

Matanya membola tatkala sampai di pintu dapur. Badanya bergetar hebat, cairan bening merembes keluar dari mata indahnya. Tetsuya jatuh terduduk. Terisak hebat melihat sosok suaminya.

Sosok Seijuro, tubuh lemasnya digantung diatap-atap dapur, tubuhnya bersimbah darah dengan pisau yang menancap sana sini. Mata kanannya hilang, jari-jarinya terputus, hilang entah kemana, mulutnya sobek, dadanya tertancap lima pisau dengan ukuran yang berbeda.

Tetsuya nyaris pingsan, jika saja sosok pria lain yang tengah berdiri dibalik mayat Seijuro tidak membuka suaranya.

"Tetsuyaaa~~"

Tetsuya menegang. _'Suara ini?! Tak mungkin! Tak mungkin itu-'_

"Lihatlah mahakarya terbaikku, Tetsuya~~"

Sosok itu menampakan dirinya, berjalan anggun, keluar dari balik punggung Seijuro.

 _'Chihiro-nii!'_

Tetsuya mencelos saat melihat sang kakak tiri berdiri dengan tanpa dosanya disamping mayat Seijuro. Rautnya menyeramkan, seringai kejam terlukis indah diwajah datar itu, surai kelabu dan tubuhnya terciprat bercak darah milik Seijuro.

"Nah~ Tetsuya sayang. Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang berani mengganguku. Menghalangiku untuk memilikimu seutuhnya." Pisau dengan lumuran darah itu teracung persis didepan Tetsuya. Tetsuya memandang tak percaya pada Chihiro. Airmatanya kian deras mengalir.

"C-Chi-Chihiro-nii, k-kenapa?! K-kenapa? K-kenapa kau me-melakukan ini p-padaku?! Hiks k-kau j-jahat!" Tetsuya bercicit, bersimpuh dengan ketakutan saat Chihiro malah mendekatinya dengan seringai kejamnya yang masih tercetak jelas.

Tetsuya kian meringkuk tatkala Chihiro semakin dekat dengannya.

 **"Sekarang. Kau. Adalah. Miliku. Tetsuya."** Kata-katanya penuh penekanan. Chihiro tiba-tiba saja menerjang Tetsuya layaknya orang kesetanan, nafsunya sampai menguar kemana-mana. Tetsuya menjerit keras, meminta pertolongan pada sosok suaminya yang tak bernyawa.

"SEI-KUN! TOLONG AKU! SEI-KUN!"

Tetsuya terus meronta dijeratan Chihiro. Wajahya memanas, ia kewalahan.

"H-he-eumh..He-hentikan! Hentikan ini Ch-chihiro-nii..."

"Yamettehhh..."

 **"YAMEEETTTTEEEEEE..."**

 _Zrakkk..._

Tetsuya terbangun dari tidurnya, peluh mengalir deras dari dahinya, nafasnya tersengal tak teratur. Elusan lembut sebuah tangan besar nan hangat mengalihkan fokusnya. Hingga dengan tiba-tiba Tetsuya memeluk sosok empunya tangan itu.

"Hiks...hiks...Sei-kun...aku..takut...hiks...jangan pernah pergi dariku...hiks...jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian...hiks..."

Seijuro tersenyum. Tangannya kembali mengelus helaian lembut Tetsuya dengan sayang. Didekapnya erat tubuh yang bergetar itu, mencoba memberi rasa aman dan nyaman disaat bersamaan.

"Sttttt...tenanglah Tetsuya. Kau hanya bermimpi buruk saja. Ssttt...tenanglah, sayangku. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu barang satu senti pun. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Tenanglah, sayang,"

Seijuro terus mengelus helai lembut itu dan menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung ringkih itu, hingga Tetsuya berangsur tenang.

Tetsuya pun melepas dekapan itu. Memandang manik hetero suaminya. Ia menatap penuh makna. Makna akan ia begitu mencintai pria sejati yang sudah menikahinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Sei-kun," Tetsuya mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya, Seijuro tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari milik Tetsuya.

"Aku berjanji dengan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku, Tetsuya,"

Tetsuya kembali mendekap Seijuro, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sei-kun,"

"Aku juga, sayang. Aku juga lebih mencintaimu,"

 **oo00oo**

 **End**

 **oo00oo**

 **[A/N : Plis jangan bacok saya :") jujur saya ga tau ngetik apaan, ini mengalir begitu saja setelah menonton film psychopath.]**


	4. Bojoku Galak!

**Bojoku Galak**

 **AkaKuro.**

 **[Warn : EYD Berantakan!]**

 **oo00oo**

Siang itu begitu teriknya, Akashi Seijuro sampai kipas-kipas pakai kipas plastik bergambar kartun 'Kusoemon', duduk anteng di teras sembari leyeh-leyeh menikmati semilir angin dari kepakan kipasnya. Jikalau saja tidak ada bocah iblis yang menggangu kenikmatan duniawinya.

"Pak? Bapak?"

Seijuro masih saja pura-pura budeng. Seolah tau tujuan si iblis kecil yang sialnya anaknya sendiri. Sungguh tak pernah mengaca, anak sendiri dikata iblis, bapaknya apa? Genderuwo?

"Pak? Woy? Bapak budeg ya?! Seriusan, nih?! Budeg beneran tau rasa, loh,"

Lama-lama Seijuro geram sendiri. Etdah, nih bocah dekil, anak siapa sih, kejem bener.

"Apaan sih, tong? Ganggu aja! Sana balik ke asalnya, anak siapa sih!"

Si anak yang bernama Akashi Aomine melongo. Bapaknya kejem bener, ga ngakuin anak sendiri. Oke deh, Aomine sadar diri kok, pak. Aomine itu dekil, item, macem anak cacingan pula. Emang, Aomine itu ga ada mirip-miripnya sama bapak-ibu, tapi kan seengaknya, Aomine masih anak kandung bapak, masa bapak lupa sama anak sendiri? Serius Aomine cuma bisa ngebatin dengan nelangsa.

"Pak? Aku anakmu, lho! Masa lupa sama anak sendiri? Ih kok bapak jahat, sih,"

Seijuro masih anyem-anyeman. Kipas-kipas seolah tak mengangap Aomine ada.

"Pak?! Bapak dengar enggak seh?! Edah punya bapak gini amat!"

Seijuro menatap malas. Bocah satu ini reangnya kek piyik belum dikasih makan. Salah apa dia pas bikin anak sama Tetsuya? Kok keluarnya gini-gini amat, ya gusti.

"Apaan, sih? Gangu orang aja,"

Aomine sabar kok. Aomine tabah. Aomine kuat.

"Bapak ga lupa sama anak sendiri kan?" Aomine nanya—dalem hati yang masih ga terima—

"Gak. Adek maunya apa sih dek?"

Aomine pun tersenyum cerah. Tampaklah giginya yang berkilauan, kontras dengan kulitnya yang keblack-blackan itu.

"Adek, mau kipas yang dipegang bapak,"

Akashi nyesel nanyain deh.

"Paan, seh! Ini kipas bapak, tau! Punya adek kan udah dibeliin sama ibu!"

Aomine menatap datar. _'Masih gue liatin, masih gue liatin! Bentar lagi gue sleding ntu suami takut istri.'_

"Bapakku sayang! Itu punya DEDEK!"

Aomine mulai nyolot. Yekali panas-panas begini, kipas kesayangan malah diambil bapak. Mending kalo bapaknya kek bapak-bapak normal, lah ini kelewat normal, Aomine benci, Aomine zebel, Aomine kzl!

"Punya dedek gimana?! Ini jelas-jelas punya bapak! Nih ada namanya,"

Seijuro ikut nyolot sambil nunjuk gagang kipas yang ternyata tertulis nama 'Dedek Aomine'.

"TUHHH~~ KAN PUNYA ADEKKK~~ MASA BAPAK NDADAK PICEK SIH?! GA BISA BACA YA?!"

Seijuro melongo. Ti-tidak mungkin, Akashi Seijiro yang mutlak selalu benar, kali ini kalah sama makhluk dekil ini, astaga.

"DIH APAAN! INI PUNYA BAPAK, BAPAK MASIH INGET KALO PUNYA BAPAK ITU GAMBARNYA KUSOEMON, DEK,"

Aomine pengen nyleding beneran kali ini. Bapaknya emang kelewat sempurna, sampe bego gini.

"BAPAK TAU GAK SEH?! SERIUS INI SERIUS! PERKARA HAK PENGKLAIMAN SEPIHAK! BAPAK TUH YA, BISA BEDAIN GAMBAR GAK SIH?! HUH ZEBEL,"

Seijuro menatap tak terima.

"PUNYA BAPAK EMANG GAMBARNYA KUSOEMON DEK,"

"DIH PUNYA DEDEK JUGA, PAK! KAN IBU BELI DUA, GAMBARNYA KUSOEMON SEMUA, BAPAK! TAPI YANG LAGI DI PEGANG BAPAK ITU PUNYA DEDEK,"

"BEDANYA APA?! SAMA-SAMA GAMBAR KUSOEMON DEK!"

"YA JELAS BEDA LAH! PUNYA ADEK KUSOEMONNYA MAIN BALING-BALING BAMBU, KALO PUNYA BAPAK YANG LAGI MALING JAMBU! SINI CEPET BALIKINNNN~~~"

Seijuro ngeyel. Ngangkat kipas itu tinggi-tinggi supaya tak terjangkau oleh Aomine. Aomine udah mulai sebel, matanya udah mulai berembun.

"BALIKIN~~"

"Ogah~"

"Bapak jahat, hiks hiks HUWEEEE, IBUUUUU! BAPAK JAHAT BU, KIPAS ADEKKKK..."

Seijuro gelagapan. Anaknya kalo nangis macem toa, keras banget sampe kedengeran satu kampung. Watir bukan sama itu, watir sama emak dari si anak aja, nek anaknya mewek, ngamoknya ga tangung-tanggung.

Tuh kan...

Baru diomongin udah keluar aja nih...

Isteri tercinta, yang kalo ngamok kayak abg pemes...

"SEIJURO-KUN! DASAR YA! GAK KAPOK-KAPOK BULLY ANAK SENDIRI! KAPAN NALAR SIH, BEBZ?! SADAR UMUR SAY, SAMPEYAN UDAH TUA! JANGAN KAYA BOCAH LAGI! SEKARANG BALIKIN TU KIPAS KE DEDEK MIMIN! LAGIAN UDAH DIBELIIN MASING-MASING KOK YO MASIH REBUTAN!"

Aomine menyeringai menang. Menatap remeh bapaknya, yang kini kicep dibantai habis sama ibunya. Dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati, Seijuro menyerahkan kipas plastik itu ke Aomine.

"Tets? Jadi isteri teh, jangan galak-galak, Tets. Istighfar, Tets. Gini-gini aku suamimu loh, imammu, panutanmu, Tets. Masa kamu tega sih, mana aku jarang dapet perhatian semenjak ada si bocah iblis dekil ini lagi,"

"Yang istighfar tuh, harusnya kamu mas. Udah gede masih iri sama anak sendiri! Mas! Inget ya, begini-begini, Aomine itu anakmu, mas. Masa kau ga inget bikinnya?!"

"Tapi dek?! Aku salah apa tah?! Mas posisinya salah pas nusuk kamu? Apa kita yang salah posisi pas lagi nganu, apa gimana? Kenapa pas brojol keluarnya macem upil ga dikorek selama setaun gini, dek?! Mas lelah setiap ditanyain 'itu siapanya, Sei? Dekil amat'—"

"Tapi mas gini-gini dia te—"

Sungguh. Perdebatan kedua orang dihadapannya itu sungguh membuat Aomine tertohoq tepat dikokoro paling dalam. Rasanya seolah dihujami pisau bertubi-tubi. _'Jadi, ini kah rasanya tak diinginkan oleh bapak sendiri.'_

"Stop! Stop pak, bu! Stop! Jadi selama ini Aomine itu gak diinginkan?!"

Tetsuya kelabakan, sedang Seijuro cuma diam seribu bahasa. Aomine tersenyum kecut, sekecut muka Mayuzumi Chihiro, paman ternistanya.

"B-bukan begitu, dek! Kamu salah paham sayang..."— Aomine mewek, ia berlari menuju kamarnya, meningalkan Tetsuya— "Aomine jangan ngambek dulu, dek! Yakkkk! Dek, dengerin ibu dulu kalo ibu lagi ngomong, jangan jadi anak durhaka,"

Seijuro merinding sekerika. Tatapan laser Tetsuya sekarang terarah padanya.

"PUAS KAMU, MAS! SEKARANG NGAMBEK KAN?! AOMINE SAKIT HATI TUH SAMA SIFAT ABNORMALNYA KAMU! ASAL MAS TAU AJA YA! KALO ANAKNYA LAGI SEDIH, EMAKNYA JUGA IKUTAN MAS! ITU NAMANYA IKATAN BATIN, MAS! PAHAM! SEKALI LAGI YA! MAS TUH UDAH GEDE! NALAR SHITIK WAE! JANGAN IRIAN SAMA ANAK SENDIRI! DAN MASALAH DEKIL ATAU APALAH ITU! MAS GA USAH MALU YA! WALOPUN AOMINE BEDA SAMA KITA! DIA TETEP ANAK KANDUNG KITA, MAS! KALO KAMU GAK MENGAKUI, BERARTI KAMU JUGA GAK NGANGGEP AKU, MAS!"

Seijuro kicep. Beneran kicep. Tertohoq sih sampe dalem. Bener juga kata isterinya. Galak-galak begitu, isterinya berhati lembut loh.

"Iya, dek. Mas janji ga bakal kayak gitu lagi."

"Minta maaf sama, Aomine. Jangan diulangin lagi kayak gini. Aomine itu anakmu. Nek kamu ga mengakui, kamu berarti cuma nikmatin ena-ena sama aku aja kan?! Dasar gak bertangung jawab! Untung aja aku mau anuan sama kamu sampe hamil Aomine. Pas keluar malah ga disyukurin. Bapak macam apa kamu, mas?!"

"Ho'oh, dek. Mas janji gak bakal gitu lagi. Mas janji,"

"Sekarang minta maaf ke Aomine, cepet!"

Seijuro langsung ngacir. Sekarang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Aomine.

"Dek? Dedek? Buka pintunya dong dek,"

"Ga mau! Aku bukan anakmu! Pergi sana!"

Seijuro mencelos. Jadi gini rasanya ga diangep.

"Dek? Jangan gitu dong, bapak cuma canda doang tadi, dek. Sayang? Ayok lah buka pintunya,"

 _Ceklek~_

Pintu terbuka. Aomine nampang dengan wajah sembab. Seijuro merasa hatinya tersayat melihat si buah hati mewek-mewek gitu.

"Dedek...maafin bapak ya, bapak khilaf dek, kalo mau sleding, sleding aja gapapa," Aomine terhenyak saat Seijuro memeluknya secara tiba-tiba. Aomine pun menangis kencang, Seijuro juga ikut mewek. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Tetsuya yang berdiri diambang pintu masuk.

 **oo00oo**

Pagi yang cerah, secerah wajah Aomine saat ini. Hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga lantaran masalah keluarga sudah beres berkat sang ibu tercinta.

" _yo wes ben nduwe bojo sing galak, yo wes ben sing omongane sengak, seneng nggawe aku susah, nanging aku wegah pisah..._

 _tak tompo nganggo tulus ing ati,_

 _tak trimo sliramu tekan saiki, mungkin wes dadi jodone_ , _senajan kahanane koyo ngene,_ "

Aomine cengo, bapaknya nyanyi kaya gak inget dirumah masih ada ibu. Bisa bahaya kalo ibu denger. Mungkin perang dunia yang kesekian kali akan terjadi lagi.

Aomine tambah cengo lagi lantaran bapaknya yang abnormal itu joget-joget Kecil sambil siram-siram bunga.

"Pak? Dedek berangkat sekolah dulu yak," Aomine hendak menyalami bapaknya, tapi terhenti karena bapaknya menyodorkan uang saku tambahan buat anaknya.

"Sekolah yang pinter ya tong. Biar jadi kaya bapak, mapan gini tong. Nah, sana berangkat, nanti kesiangan," ujarnya. Aomime pun memyalami bapaknya. Lalu melengang pergi ke sekolah.

Seijuro pun melanjutkan acara siram menyiramnya dan konser tunggalnya.

" _Kuat dilakoni, lek ra kuat ditinggal ngopi, tetep cinta senajan bojoku galak,_ "

Kan. Benar. Seijuro itu Abnormal.

 **oo00oo**

 **END**

 **oo00oo**

 **[A/N : Serius! saya ga tau nulis apa ini, asal ketik saja dari pada malem-malem ga ada kerjaan gini. Mana judul sama isi ga nyambung samsek pula. Haduh! Intinya maafkan saya kalo ff ini menyakiti mata.]**


	5. Look Perfect Tonight

**Look Perfect Tonight.**

 **Akakuro.**

 **Romance. Friendship. All Seijuro POV.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **oo00oo**

Aku Akashi Seijuro. Seonggok makhluk budiman yang amat sangat beruntung. Hidup dalam lingkungan keluarga yang hangat, tetangga sebelah yang baik dan ramah, serta tak ketinggalan sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada. Sosok bersurai biru langit yang menawan, sosok hangat dalam balutan wajah tanpa ekspresinya. Namun, siapa sangka, senyumnya dapat melelehkan hatiku. Sampai-sampai aku berjanji sehidup semati untuk menikahinya dan menjadikannya miliku seumur hidup.

Aku dan Tetsuya—sosok pemuda bersurai biru langit— sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Rumah kami bersebelahan, orang tua kami bersahabat, itu lah mengapa aku dan Tetsuya sangat dekat.

Kami tumbuh besar seiring berjalanya waktu. Taman kanak-kanak, Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah, Sekolah Atas, sampai Perguruan Tinggi pun kami masih tetap bersama, walau berbeda fakultas. Dan, mustahil dalam hubungan yang begitu dekat dan selalu bersama, tak menimbulkam benih-benih cinta. Mustahil. Aku mengakuinya. Aku menyayangi, ah lebih tepatnya Aku mencintai Tetsuya.

 **oo00oo**

Hari demi hari berlalu, perasaanku semakin kuat. Aku memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaan cintaku padanya, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya...?"

Dia menatap lurus. Memandang penuh tanya padaku. Semilir angin menerpa surainya yang tersibak pelan.

"Tetsuya..."

"Hm. Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur saja, tentang apa yang aku rasakan selama ini padamu,"

Dia mengrenyit. Menatap penasaran kearahku. Jantungku kian berpacu mengingat kemungkinan yang ada.

Jika dia menolaku, pasti hubungan persahabatan kita akan terasa canggung.

Jika dia menerimaku. Aku senang bukan kepalang.

"Tetsuya."—aku menatapnya, tepat, sangat tepat dimanik Aquamarine itu—"Jadilah kekasihku. Aku mencintaimu, sejak lama, sudah sejak lama, tapi aku takut membuat persahabatan kita hancur. Maaf. Tapi aku mencintaimu, jadilah kekasihku, Tetsuya,"

Ah. Dia terkejut. Rautnya tak terbaca, dan aku begitu was-was saat ini. Takut ditolak, tapi aku yakin dia tak tega.

Ia menunduk. Astaga, aku begitu gugup disini. Aku merutuk dalam hati. Cepatlah jawab, cepatlah jawab.

"I-iya..."

Aku melongo mendengar suara yang nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Hah?"

Angin berhembus disekitar kita. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, poninya tersibak, menampakan wajah penuh bahagia. Tetsuya tersenyum, dan itu manis sekali.

"Iya. A-aku mau menjadi k-kekasihmu, S-Sei-kun,"

Aku masih melongo sesaat. Hingga tiba-tiba aku sudah berada dihadapanya, dan mendekapnya erat.

"Terima kasih, Tetsuya,"

 **oo00oo**

Tahun berganti, 20 Desember 20xx, aku Akashi Seijuro akhirnya meminang Kuroko Tetsuya untuk menjadi milikku sehidup semati, dalam suka maupun duka, dalam rasa sakit maupun bahagia.

Pestanya tak begitu meriah, namun juga tak begitu sederhana sekali. Kami mengundang banyak tamu, salah satunya sahabat kami, anak-anak _Generation of Miracle_.

"Hiks, hiks, Kurokocchi kenapa kau menikah dengan Akashicchi-ssu? Kenapa tidak denganku saja-ssu?"

Ah. Aku benci makhluk kuning ini. Akashi Tetsuya hanya milik Akashi Seijuro seorang. Makhluk ter _bully_ sepertimu tak pantas mendapatkanya. Aku lantas memandang tajam Kise Ryouta, membuat dia terintimidasi olehku.

"Berisik, Kise!"—teriak si hitam Aomine—"Yo~ Tetsu, Akashi, selamat atas pernikahannya,"

Dia menyalami kami, walau aku sedikit jijik lantaran dia habis menggali isi telinganya.

"Terima kasih, Aomine-kun," ujar Tetsuya.

" _Thanks_ , Daiki,"

Tiba-tiba tangan besar mengelus lembut surai Tetsuya, dan aku sudah hapal betul kelaluan siapa ini.

"Selamat atas pernikahanya, Akachin~ Kurochin~" ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Aku dan Tetsuya mengucap terima kasih pada Murasakibara.

"Hmp. Selamat atas pernikahanya, nanodayo, semoga langeng, Akashi, Kuroko,"

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun,"

Aku hanya menganguk. Menatap sekeliling, berharap pesta cepat berakhir dan ia bisa leluasa menghabiskan waktu dengan isterinya.

 **oo00oo**

Pukul setengah sembilan malam, aku dan Tetsuya baru saja tiba dikediaman kami. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi, sedangkan Tetsuya menyiapkan teh dan beberapa camilan untuk kita.

Aku menuju dapur, sesaat kulihat Tetsuya yang begitu sibuk. Aku meneluknya dari belakang. Membisikan sesuatu.

"Mandilah, lalu kita nikmati malam ini,"

Tetsuya menganguk, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar kita. Aku menunggunya seraya mengutak-atik ponsel memeriksa apakah ada notifikasi kerjaannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Tetsuya berjalan kemari. Rambutnya masih basah dan menguarkan wangi vanilla yang membuat ketagihan.

"Sei-kun? Ayo ke teras samping,"

Dia berjalan mendahuluiku sembari membawa dua gelas teh dan beberapa camilan di nampan itu. Aku mengekori dari belakang.

 **oo00oo**

Hari semakin larut, di teras hanya ada satu lampu yang mengantung dan satu lampu taman yang bersinar redup.

"Tetsuya?"

"Hm,"

"Ayo berdansa denganku,"

Aku menariknya berdiri, lalu mematikan saklar lampu yang mengantung tenang, membuat keadaan begitu remang menampilkan taburan ribuan bintang diatas sana.

Aku membawa tersuya ke taman depan teras, mendekati lampu taman yang menyala redup. Tanpa alas kaki, kita menginjak rerumputan yang begitu halus.

Aku dan Tetsuya mulai meliuKkan badan, tak ada irama, hanya sekadar meliukkan badan saja. Menari mengikuti kalbu, dalam kesunyian malam, langit bertabur bintang, aku berdansa dengan Tetsuya, seolah dunia ini hanya ada kita berdua saja.

Aku berbisik.

"Kau terlihat sempurna malam ini, Sayang. _Perfect_ ,"

Kulihat ia merona, walau dalam keadaan remang aku bisa melihat semburat merah jambunya.

"Kau juga, Sei-kun. Kau begitu tampan malam ini,"

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya yang dengan malu-malu mengatakan itu. Hening untuk beberapa saat. Aku akhirnya mulai berbisik lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Akashi Tetsuya. Terima kasih sudah sudi menjadi isteriku,"

Dia menatapku tepat dimata.

"Aku juga, Sei-kun. Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Dan, sama-sama, suamiku,"

Dia masih menatapku, membuatku terpaku oleh tatapan dalam iris Aquamarine itu. Dan aku menyadarinya, tatapan itu. Tatapan penuh kasih, tatapan yang sekarang tertuju hanya padaku. Dan menjadi miliku seorang.

Aku, Akashi Seijuro, merasa menjadi pria paling beruntung didunia ini.

 **oo00oo**

 **END**

 **oo00oo**

 **[A/N : Hai. Saya balik bawa yang manis-manis. Inspirasi lagunya Ed Sheeran — Perfect. Maaf jika banyak Typo, cos ditulis tengah malam dalam keadaan mata ngantuk berat, tapi ogah merem. RnR?]**


	6. Breath

**Breath**

 **Maze Runner!AU**

 **Minho!Akashi Seijuro, Newt!Kuroko Tetsuya, Thomas! Mayuzumi Chihiro.**

 **oo00oo**

.

Tetsuya cemas, ia tak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir dihadapan gerbang _Maze_ yang belun terbuka sejak kemarim malam.

 _Krieeeetttt..._

Decitan suara gerbang yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya. Semalam, ia tak tidur, khawatir jelas saja menggerogoti relung hatinya. Raut cemas semakin kentra tatkala tak menemukan kedua sosok manusia yang tak jelas statsunya kini—masih hidup atau sudah wafat dimakan _griever_ semalam—

Tetsuya berharap keduanya selamat, tiba-tiba muncul melalui lorong _Maze_ yang menghubungkan glade dengan _Maze_ itu. Tetsuya terus berharap dan berharap, enggan beranjak dari depan gerbang _Maze_. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Kouki dan Daiki yang terus saja membujuknya agar beristirahat barang sebentar saja.

"Tetsuya? Makanlah, kau akan sakit nanti jika tak memakan jatahmu,"

Si biru muda masih anteng saja menatap kedepan, menembus lorong _Maze_ yang sunyi.

"Tetsu! Beristirahatlah, jangan paksakan dirimu! Lagipula kita tak tau mereka masih hidup atau sudah mati!"

Perkataan Daiki barusan mengundang lirikan tajam Tetsuya. Maniknya seolah mengatakan _'diam, atau kulempar kau kedalam Maze!'_

Si korban lirikan tajam dan si korban terkacangi hanya menghela nafas menghadapi kekeraskepalaan Tetsuya. Mereka menyerah dan beranjak pergi dari lingkup Tetsuya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Tetsuya masih menatap penuh harap. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat sejumput surai kelabu dan crimson di belokan _Maze_ itu. Ia kian panik tatkala melihat Seijuro lemas bersimbah darah dirangkulan Chihiro. Dengan otomatis, Tetsuya berteriak nyaring memanggil-manggil tim medis.

"Shintarou-kun...Shintarou-kun...cepat kesini! Bawa tandu sekarang! Sei-kun dan Chihiro-kun kembali! Mereka terluka, cepat! Cepat!"

Beberapa _runner_ masuk kedalam lorong _Maze_ untuk membantu memampah Seijuro. Berbarengan dengan itu tim medis yang dipimpin Shintaro telah menunggu didepan gerbang _Maze_.

Tetsuya panik bukan kepalang saat melihat Seijuro yang terbaring tak bergerak diatas tandu, kini tandu itu sudah dibawa awak medis guna melakukan pertolongan pertama. Gerombolan itu berangsur bubar, hingga menyisakan Tetsuya dan Chihiro yang sudah mendapat pertolongan berupa plaster luka untuk luka goresnya.

Mereka saling tatap. Yang bersurai biru mengisyaratkan rasa terima kasih, yang bersurai kelabu mengisyaratkan rasa yang sulit diartikan.

Tetsuya berjalan menghampiri Chihiro. Lalu memeluk pemuda itu sesaat.

"Terimakasih, Chihiro-kun. Terimakasih sudah membawanya kembali padaku," bisik Tetsuya lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Chihiro yang menatap penuh luka punggung ringkih itu. Rasa terima kasih itu ia terima, walau hatinya serasa merana.

 **oo00oo**

Tersuya menggenggam tangan besar nan hangat itu, ia berharap si empunya akan segera membuka kelopak berisikan manik dwiwarnanya yang indah. Nampaknya, dewi fortuna sedang berada dipihaknya, jemari itu bergerak perlahan, menandakan si empunya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sei-kun?"

Kelopak itu mulai bergerak-gerak, lalu membuka menampakan manik _Ruby-Gold_ sayu. Bibir pucat itu menyunging senyum tipis.

"T-Te-Tetsuya..."

Suara yang amat dirindukan Tetsuya. Suara bagai lantunan melodi pemenuh rindu, penenang hati. Hingga tak kuasa menahan segalanya, Tetsuya menangis sejadinya, terisak dihadapan kekasih tercinta.

"S-Sei-kun! Aku merindukanmu! Maafkan aku...maafkan aku hiks, seharusnya aku menolongmu saat kau terjebak didalam _Maze_ , tapi aku tak bisa apa-apa, maafkan aku hiks maafkan aku..."

Seijuro tersenyum, tangan lemas itu perlahan mengusap buliran air mata milik Tetsuya.

"Sssttt...tak apa, Tetsuya, tak apa. Lihat. Aku masih bernafas saja bukankah itu sudah cukup? Tetsuya?! Tak ada yang perlu kau sesali, tak perlu minta maaf. Syukur ini hanya terjadi padaku, bukan padamu. Jika terjadi padamu, mungkin aku akan gila, hingga aku kehilangan nafas ini. Ne, Tetsuya? Tak perlu ada yang meminta maaf dan rasa sesal. Aku bernafas, bukankah itu sudah cukup?"

Tetsuya memeluk Seijuro. Menenggelamkan wajah kacaunya didada bidang Seijuro.

"Tentu, Sei-kun. Itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan terimakasih sudah kembali dan bernafas demi aku,"

Seijuro mengelus lembut helai biru muda, lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, sama-sama, Tetsuya,"

 **oo00oo**

 **END**

 **oo00oo**

 **[A/N : Coba nulis MR!AU heuheu. Greget juga pas liat scene Minho sm Thomas geret Alby :" dan adanya Mama Newt yang setia nunggu depan pintu Maze hehe. Judul sm cerita ga nyambung ya, hehe. Udah ah! RnR?]**


	7. Me and You, Being Us!

**Me and You, Being Us.**

.

LynAkmn's present (Madaoo)

.

 **Dipersembahkan untuk event "Fujodanshi YaYu Group"**

.

Genre :

Romance, 'lil bit Comedy.

.

Rating :

T

.

Fandom :

Animanga.

.

.

.

Mobil _Mercedes Benz_ metalik miliku tengah membelah jalanan ramai Shibuya. Aku mengalihkan tatapan keluar, memandang setiap insan yang berlalu lalang dengan santai. Aku mengrenyit tatkala menemukan sosok aneh. Dari segi penampilan hingga tingkahnya. Aku mulai penasaran pada negara ini, perubahan apa saja yang terjadi saat dirinya pergi menimba ilmu di negeri orang.

"Tanaka-san, hentikan mobilnya disini. Aku ingin melihat-lihat sebentar,"

"Tapi tuan muda Seijuro, tuan besar Masaomi ingin anda datang tepat waktu,"

Aku memutar otak, melirik jam tangan mahal bermerek _Gucci_ yang nangkring dipergelangan tanganku. Lalu menyeringai.

"Tanaka-san! Maaf saja, tapi masih ada waktu tigapuluh menit lagi tersisa, aku akan kembali duapuluh menit lagi, sisanya aku serahkan pada kemampuan mengemudimu," Ujarku seraya beranjak dari dalam kursi belakang.

"Ja~ aku pergi dulu,"

.

.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan. Tadi, aku melihat pemuda aneh disekitaran sini, dia bersurai biru dengan _fashion_ nyentiknya. Hell, aku penasaran setenga mati, selama aku dikurung dipejara bernama sekolah, aku benar-benar akan buta dunia. Namun, aku hanya mengilai satu merek _fashion_ ternama, itu pun karena keluargaku menggunakan merek itu semua.

Ah~ ketemu juga. Dia duduk di kursi taman, dibawah pohon mapel yang berguguran. Aku mendekatinya, lalu mendudukan diri disampingnya.

"Hay~"

Aku memulai pembicaraan. Lalu dia melirik sejenak.

"Oh, hay~"

Setelah kutilik lebih dalam, wajahnya manis untuk seukuran pria, dan entah kenapa hatiku berdebar manja dibuatnya.

"Boleh duduk disini? Ah-"

"Tetsuya. Kuroko Tetsuya,"

"Ah Iya. Boleh aku duduk disini, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya melirik, menatap menyelidik lalu mengendikan bahu.

"Tentu, siapa yang melarang, ini milik umum, lagipula...kau sudah sedari tadi duduk disitu, tuan-"

"Seijuro, Akashi Seijuro,"

"Oh, tuan Akashi,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya, berapa usiamu?"

"Sembilan belas,"

Akashi meringis, sosok manis disebelahnya ini mulutnya irit sekali-

"Mau apa nanya-nanya?! Apa tujuanmu, tuan konglomerat?"

Juga sadis.

"Ah, maaf tidak sopan. Aku hanya tertarik akan _fashion_ mu, nyentrik sekali, berbeda dengan yang lain,"

Tetsuya mendengus. Sudah ia duga, bahwa Akashi Seijuro itu benar-benar tuan muda yang kolot akan _fashion_ zamam sekarang. Kemana saja ia selama ini.

"Ano ne, bisa ku pangil Akashi-kun?" Aku menganguk. "Ya, tentu, kita semumuran,"

"Nah, Akashi-kun? Kemana saja engkau, huh? Ah, mungkin kau sibuk berkutat dengan buku-buku butut tak menarik minat sama sekali. Horaaa~~ _style_ mu kelihatan seperti orang tua saja, terlalu formal. Huh, padahal kita seumuran,"

Aku terdiam. Jujur saja aku merasa tertohok tepat dihati. Aish, Tetsuya sarkastik sekali. Mulutnya pedas juga.

"A-ah, ya begitulah,"

Tetsuya mendengus, ia melirikku.

"Kau pasti tuan muda yang manja. Barang-barangmu _highclass_ semua, tapi _style_ mu kurang cocok menurutku,"

Aku menghela nafas. Dari aku kecil hingga tumbuh sebesar ini, aku bahkan dituntut berpakaian formal, entah itu di mansion, terlebih lagi saat keluar. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini. Ini seleraku, tapi tidak dengan selera Tetsuya yang cukup nyentrik itu. Aku jadi tertarik saat melihatnya.

"Nee~ Tetsuya, maukah mengajariku tentang _style_ nyentrikmu itu? Jujur aku bosan seperti in terus,"

Dia mendengus.

"Ah. Tuan muda? Kau tidak takut dimarahi papa dan mama tercintamu karena bergaul dengan orang aneh sepertiku?"

"Seriusan, nih. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan hidup layaknya pemuda masa kini,"

Tetsuya tampaknya sedang berpikir matang-matang. Sedetik kemudia ia menatapku sembari tersenyum. _Ah~ Kami-sama senyumnya manis sekali._

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Pangil aku Tetsuya-sensei, Akashi-kun,"

.

.

Hari itu adalah hari dimana semuanya berubah dihidupku. Hidupku yang monokrom seolah dipulas oleh ribuan warna karya dari Tetsuya. Serius, aku menikmati kebersamaanku dengan Tetsuya selama ini, hingga benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara kami.

Dan tepat pada tanggal 15 Mei, aku dan Tetsuya berjanji untuk bertemu di kursi taman pertama kita bertemu.

Aku duduk termenung disana, memikirkan apa kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan cinta pada makhuk manis tapi nyentiknya _level_ _kami-sama_ itu. Selama dua bulan ini, kami sering bertemu. Bercakap tentang _style_ aneh Tetsuya. Kenapa bisa Tetsuya jetuh hati pada _style_ itu, dan lain sebagainya. Dan kurasa, dua bulan itu cukup untuk masa pendekatan, buktinya aku sudah mengenal Tetsuya, dan hobi-hobi nyentriknya.

"Ah. Akashi-kun? Sudah lama?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Duduklah,"

Aku mengenakan setelan _casual_ , tak terlalu mencolok, simpel saja. Beda halnya dengan Tetsuya, dia begitu mencolok dengan gayanya.

"Ada apa? Tumben tidak mengajak ke cafe biasanya?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingat pertemuan pertama kita,"

"Oh, iya, ditempat ini bukan? Ah, aku hampir melupkannya,"

"Heee~~ jahatnya Tetsuya,"

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Maklum saja, kami berdua itu minim ekspresi. Tiba-tiba, hening melanda kami. Aku yang tengah berpikir keras, dan Tetsuya hanya memandang langit malam penuh bintang, dan mengabaikan eksistensi yang menatapnya berbagai ekspresi.

"Ano, Tetsuya..."

Akhirnya. Aku memecah keheningan ini.

"Hmm..."

Dan dia hanya menggumam.

"Ne, Tetsuya. Mau tidak menjadi kekasihku?"

Dia terlonjak, aku melihatnya dari ekor mataku. Tapi sedetik kemudian mengubah ekspresinya menjadi setenang air.

"Hee... apa Akashi-kun tak malu punya kekasih aneh sepertiku? Huh, kukira tuan muda ini hanya akan mempermainkanku, ternyata serius juga,"

Aku mendengus. Tajam seperti biasanya, langsung kena dihati.

"Memangnya ada yang mau dengan sosok aneh tapi manis seperti dirimu selain aku? Sudahlah Tetsuya, dari pada menunggu hal yang tak pasti, terima saja sosok tampan disampingmu ini,"

"Emm...bagaimana ya?"

"Hee~ jadi kau mau jadi perjaka lapuk? Ehhh ya sudahlah. Tapi, ku sarankan saja, daripada menunggu bengong seseorang menyatakan cintanya padamu selain pria tampan sepertiku, mending kau menerima cintaku,"

Tetsuya tersipu, namun tetap saja wajahnya sedatar papan pengilasan. Dan aku makin cinta padanya.

"Yakin mau sama orang aneh seperti ku? Akashi-kun?" Ujarnya.

"Apa raut mukaku terlihat tak meyakinkan, Tetsuya? Kalau kau mau, belah saja dadaku, lihat satu nama yang tertulis di hatiku,"

Dia mendengus, lalu menatapku.

"Jangan menyesal karena sudah memilihku. Aku juga tak mau jadi perjaka lapuk, lebih baik aku denganmu saja Akashi-kun,"

Aku tersenyum, menatapnya dalam.

"Baiklah. Kau miliku sekarang."

Kami tersenyum, lalu menautkan jemari, memandang bintang yang berkelip indah disana yang menjadi saksi cinta kami. Dulu, kami bagai _Walmart vs Gucci_ , tapi sekarang kami satu. Satu karena cinta.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

 **Note : Serius. Saya tau ini ga nyambung samsek. Maaf bikin sakit mata bacanya.**


End file.
